Hechos
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: [SasuNaru][Shonen ai][Oneshot]Ese día no ha sido el mejor para Naruto, ha ido de desgracia en desgracia, sin decir que Sasuke y Sai se la pasan discutiendo, y Kakashi esta cada vez más zafado ¿Un lazo irrompible? ¿Cómo puedo demostrartelo Sasukebaka?


_Nada mío, todo de Kishimoto. Un poco incoherente el fic, pero bueno, tenía gana de escribirlo y punto xD_

_Shonen_ _ai, SasuxNaruxSai, si no te gusta, bye bye… no tienes nada que hacer aquí._

_Y bueno, el fiiiic XP_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Hechos**

_By_ _Chibi-Poio_

"**Naruto, abre la boca".- **Sai tomaba unas palillos chinos con algo de ramen del Ichiraku, casi como una esposa, le sonreía a un muy avergonzado Naruto sentado a su lado.- "**Anda, abre esa boquita"**

"**¡Hey! ¡Déjale! ¡Por muy dobe que sea no le hace impotente! ¡Digo! ¡¡Incompetente!".- **Una aura maligna rodeaba a Sasuke Uchiha, mientras casi sin pensarlo, también tomaba otro par de palillos llenos de comida y los acercaba a la boca del rubio sentado entre él y su, como tendía a decirle, "Copia barata".

"**Chicos, chicos, tranquilos, creo que aún puedo comer solo".- **Y a decir verdad, él mismo dudaba de esas palabras, su brazo derecho adolorido a penas era capaz de sostener un par de palillos.- "**Miren como se los demuestro".- **Al intento, la comida fue a dar al suelo, trayectoria seguida por tres pares de ojos: Error.

"…"**.- **Sai.

"…"**.- **Sasuke.

"**Eeehm… fallo de cálculo. Lo intentaré de nuevo.".- **Casi creyó haber escuchado una chirola, de esas que suenan en los concursos de la televisión cuando algún participante no atina a la pregunta. ¡Demonios! ¡Su preciado ramen nuevamente al suelo!

"…"**.- **Sasuke.

"…"**.- **Sai.

"**Dicen que la tercera es la vencida".- **Sonrió, tocándose algo avergonzado los mofletes. La situación no le era nada favorable, por un lado Sai y su tétrica sonrisa, y por otro Sasuke, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían llevarse bien? ¿Era mucho pedir?

"**No te preocupes Naru-chaaaaaaan… yo te alimentaré"**

"**¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Soy su amigo desde antes que tú! ¡Me corresponde a mi ayudarlo!"**

"**¿Quién lo dice? ¿La serpiente traicionera?"**

"**¡Si serás maldita copia barata de mi mismo!"**

Si… era mucho pedir. Y es que simplemente no lo entendía, desde el primer día en el que sus dos amigos habían posado la mirada el uno sobre el otro, creyó haber visto chispas de rivalidad. Él, Naruto, no se caracterizaba por ser el más perspicaz de los ninjas de Konoha (¡He! ¡Si para eso esta Shikamaru!), pero a leguas se podía ver que tanto Sasuke como Sai, se odiaban a muerte.

Peor aún, por alguna extraña razón que él no comprendía, su karma lo arrastraba a estar siempre en medio de cada trifulca de ese par de locos. ¡Aaaah! ¡La vida no podía ser más injusta!

Naruto suspiró, entretanto Sai lanzaba algún comentario mordaz que probablemente sacaba a Sasuke de sus casillas, pues casi estaba seguro de haber visto un atisbo de voluta de fuego en la boca del Uchiha.

¡Eso dos eran de temer! Desde esas constantes discusiones en las que se veía involuntariamente inmiscuido, había llegado, muy a su pesar, a concordar con Shikamaru.

La vida era problemática

**Flash Back**

_Le gustaba recostarse bajo la sombra de los árboles, le hacía recordar cuando estaba con el equipo 7; aquellos descansos inolvidables en los que se empeñaba en molestar a Sasuke. _

_Siempre le había parecido asombroso el modo en que los olores traían a sí ciertos recuerdos. Naruto olisqueó a la nada, percibiendo como su mente nuevamente rememoraba aquellos bosquejos de memorias que él tanto apreciaba. Casi sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos enfocaron a una figura unos cuantos metros más allá, ese delicioso aroma era el de Sasuke…_

_A diferencia de él, el pelinegro estaba obligado a hacer algunos servicios comunitarios entre otras cosas (esta vez le había tocado ayudar a una ancianita a acarrear algunas cosas pesadas), a cambio de su estadía en Konoha tras su partida con Orochimaru._

_¿Y él?_

_Bueno, él había sido el encargado (ahem… mejor dicho voluntario) para cuidar en esos casos que su buen amigo no hiciera alguna acción extraña. Cosa que realmente lo encontraba innecesario, ya Sasuke había vuelto a su hogar con la mejor de las disposiciones, para ganarse un lugar en su pueblo natal. Claro, pero era difícil hacerles entender eso al consejo protector de Konoha. _

_Hasta ahora su día había transcurrido tranquilo, desde que el Uchiha vivía con él las mañanas eran mucho más agradables, siempre despertaba con el exquisito aroma de algún desayuno que el moreno le preparaba especialmente. Su compañero de departamento nunca se daba a las palabras que no fueran con el fin de molestarlo un poco, pero a esas alturas ya daba por sentado que su eterna e inigualable relación de odio, no era mas que la fachada para demostrar lo importantes que se significaban mutuamente. Entre amigos, las palabras de cariño no son muy necesarias usualmente, sobretodo si ambos son hombres. _

_Pero bueno, como iba diciendo, su mañana había estado tranquila, había desayunado relajadamente junto a Sasuke, luego sólo se encaminaron a cumplir parte de la sentencia impuesta, tras eso, había preferido arrimarse a un frondoso árbol que daba una sombra digna de que cualquiera se echara alguna pestañita ahí. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese sueño que lo invadía, no podía despegar sus ojos del cuerpo en movimiento del moreno._

_Si flequillo, sus ojos, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el calor, los brazos fuertes, el pecho que se agitaba cada vez que debía mover algo, su boca, su…_

_¡Puf!_

"**_Wow… Sasuke tiene un buen culo ¿no es eso lo que miras Naruto-kun? Kuku"_**

_Una insospechada bola de humo le había sobresaltado._

"_**¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Que susto me has dado!".- **El rubio llevó una de sus manos al pecho, entretanto intentaba normalizar su respiración. ¿Por qué Kakashi siempre aparecía en momentos vergonzosos? _

"_**Ooh… estabas con la guardia baja. No digo, si cada vez que estas con el Sasukillo te pones como un farol, es que con lo bueno que esta"-. **Dijo esto cerrando su ojo visible y una de sus manos en el mentón, con la expresión de estar pensando algo sumamente importante. Abrió su ojo, mirando alternadamente al Uchiha y al rubio.- "**Si, si, seguramente quieres puro echarle mano. ¡Anda Narutin! ¡No seas tímido!".- **Dijo el peligris, dándole leves golpecitos en las costillas a su alumno con complicidad._

_Naruto_ _encendió su carita en mil colores._

"_**¡Arrgh! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Ya esos libros pervertidos te han alterado la mente! ¡Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay! ¡TUUUUU! ¡NINJA PERVERTIDO! ¡¡No sé como el pobre y tierno Iruka te soporta".- **El rubio movía los brazos frenéticamente, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Además de siempre aparecer en los lugares más inesperados, su sensei tenía la capacidad de avergonzarlo y ponerlo de mal genio. _

_¡Maldito tuerto ¬¬!_

"_**Aaah… la primavera lalala… Iruka-chaaaaaaaan".- **Canturreó el jounin mirando al cielo con ojos vidriosos. _

_Otra capacidad de su sensei era hacer cosas ridículas, esos arrebatos estúpidos que a veces se apoderaban de él. ¿Quién diría que ese pelmazo era un jounin de elite?_

"_**Si, hago cosas estúpidas, me aparezco en lugares insospechados y siempre te avergüenzo. Y aún así soy un jounin de elite ¿algún problema con eso Naruto?".- **Sonrisa a lo Gai-sensei. _

_Gotazo. ¿Qué acaso también leía la mente? _

_Naruto_ _sudó frío, mientras ese ojo penetrante de Kakashi lo miraba ceñudo. _

"_**Neee… ¡¡no me mires así Kakashi que me incomodas!!".- **Se sonrojó por décima vez, entretanto su sensei le analizaba, mientras él intentaba fallidamente cubrirse con sus brazos.- "**Eeeh… ¿Kakashi-sensei?"**_

_Su maestro lo miraba con rostro de ensoñación._

_¿What the fuck? O.O_

"**_Oooh Naruto… ¡Tú también has crecido! ¡Mira que te has puesto hasta lindo! ¡¡Naruto-chaaaaaaaan!!"_**

_Intento moverse, pero para cuando iba a pararse, ya el peligris le había tomado los mofletes tirando de ellos._

"_**Ya no eres el crío que conocí hace años… snif, estas hecho todo un hombre, si hasta el culito lo tienes más formadito.".- **Suspiró con pesadez, mientras se restregaba una lágrima pseudo dramática que se desprendía de su ojo._

"… _**¬¬".- **Naruto._

"**_¿Por qué me miras así? ¡¿No te habías dado cuenta?! ¡Si hasta Sasuke me lo dijo el otro… ¡OUCH!"_**

_¡Puf!_

"_**¡¡Ya has venido a molestar nuevamente a Naruto-kun!!".- **Tras la bola de humo, apareció un no muy alegre Iruka. Tiró de una de las orejas del jounin que pataleaba alejándolo del lugar, no sin antes darle a su buen rubio unas merecidas disculpas.- "**Lo siento, ya sabes como es, no le tomes mucha importancia a lo que dice, de un 100 por ciento, el 99,9 de lo que dice son incoherencias".- **Se excusó el ninja, mientras tanto, Kakashi era arrastrado en dirección opuesta a la que estaba. _

_Logró escuchar a lo lejos algo como: ¡Pero Iruka-chaaan! ¡No me decías eso anoche cuando…! Iruka: ¡Callate tonto! ¿Quieres que Naruto nos escuche? Kakashi: La vida es problemática… snif…_

_Cuando por fin ambos se perdieron de vista, el joven ninja suspiró aliviado, al fin podría darse por entero a verle el culo a Sasuke._

…

…

…

…

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!_

"_**Las juntas con Kakashi y el Ero-sennin se me estan dando fatal".- **Dos cascaditas salían de un muy avergonzado Naruto._

_¡Puf!_

"_**¡Hola Naruto-kun!... ¿Eeh? ¿Naruto-kun?"**.- Sai, el recién llegado, miró hacía arriba tratando de ubicar a su amigo. _

_El aludido había dado tal salto, que casi sin darse cuenta, se había encaramado sobre una de las ramas aledañas a su posición. _

_¡Todo el mundo estaba empeñado en darle un susto de muerte ese día!_

"_**¡Aaah! ¡Sai! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!".- **Dijo, mientras se sentaba enfadado en la rama. Inmediatamente el chico pelinegro dio un salto y se instaló cerca del objeto de su afecto, notando como un par de ojos cercanos a él le miraban furiosamente. ¡Ju! ¡Pero si ese Uchiha tiene un genio de lo peor!_

_Por tercera vez en ese día, alguien le había tomado desprevenido, ya estaba un poco hastiado de esa situación, se miró la espalda, buscando algún papel que dijera: "¡Hey! ¡Asústenme hasta darme muerte!" _

_Pero allí no había nada, así que con parsimonia, cerró ambos ojos, entregándose a su mala fortuna. _

"**_Naruto-kun, venía para invitarte a un tazón de ramen al Ichiraku"_**

"_**Ni que digas, no puedo, tengo que vigilar a Sasuke".- **¡Si! ¡Naruto estaba rechazando un tazón de ramen! ¡WOOOOW!_

"_**¡Venga! ¡Pero si hace tiempo que no charlamos, leí en un libro que los amigos deben conversar mucho de la vida… no sé tú, pero yo echo de menos nuestras conversaciones".- **Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa macabra, Naruto no hizo más que reír socarronamente, tratando de hacer más amplio el espacio que lo separaba de su amigo, a pesar de que este se empeñaba en acercársele cada vez que él se alejaba._

_¡Y no sólo lo asustaban! ¡También lo acosaban!_

_Fugaz fue el kunai que pasó entre Sai y el rubio, dejando tras de sí una estela._

"_**Si te ha dicho que no, es no".- **De brazos cruzados, Sasuke les observaba abajo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué se creía "ese" para acercarse así a Naruto? ¡Ni que fueran amigos de la infancia, a diferencia de él! ¡Que si lo era por cierto! ¡A pesar de haber ahem, cof cof…intentado matarlo!_

_Naruto: ¡¡Oh Sasuke te lo agradezco my love!!.- Lamentablemente, eso sólo pasaba en la cabeza del Uchiha. La realidad no era tan benévola._

"_**Eeeeh… ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Siempre inmiscuyéndote!".- **Dijo eso, pero interiormente tenía ganas de decirle: "¡Oh Sasuke, te lo agradezco my love!" ¡WAIT! ¡¿MY LOVE?!_

"_**¿Pero qué dices dobe? A dónde vas tú, voy yo, así que si quieres ir a comer con este pobre hombre, deberás llevarmei… recuerdo que tú solito te has ofrecido para 'cuidarme'".- **Sasuke_ _soltó una de sus tantas sonrisas prepotentes. No quería dejar ni un solo minuto a solas a su compañero al lado de ese loco psicópata. ¡Naruto debía estar con alguien estable, cuerdo, sexy, bello, determinado, fuerte y tierno! _

_Alguien como… como… como… lo tenía en la punta de la lengua… como… ah si… ¡ÉL!_

_¬¬ Si, tierno…_

"**_Aaaah… ¡Maldito teme! No me busques por que me encuentras, siempre andas como halcón sobre mi, ya estoy un poco… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"_**

"**_¡DOBE!"_**

_Caída libre._

_Con un mal movimiento, el ninja revoltoso había ido a dar directamente al suelo con su mano derecha bajo todo el peso de su cuerpo, dos graciosas espirales suplantaron a sus ojos. Tanto Sai como Sasuke se le acercaron preocupados._

"**_Oe, usuratonkachi, ¿estas bien?"_**

"_**Que sii… paren el mundo que me quiero bajar".- **Respondía, aún tirado en la suave hierba.- "**¡Ouch! ¡Creo que mi brazo no esta muy bien!".- **En efecto, un doloroso color amoratado se esparcía por toda la extremidad. _

"**_¡Esto ha sido tu culpa replica de tercera!"_**

"_**No digas eso Sasuke-kun".- **Sonrisa cínica.- "**Has sido tú quien ha comenzado a pelear con él y por ello ha caído"**_

"_**No serás…".- **Puño alzado del Uchiha._

"_**¡Aaaaltooooooo!".- **Naruto_ _puso el grito en el cielo, comenzaba a perder la noción de lucidez.-"**¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Paren de una puta vez! ¡Nos vamos todos a ver a la vieja Tsunade y luego a comer ramen! ¡Y no quiero escuchar ni una sola replica en el camino! ¡¡¿capichi?!! **(No sé como se escribe)"**.- **Los miro con tal rabia, que sólo lo observaron sin decir una sola palabra. _

_Por primera vez, ambos pelinegros asintieron un poco asustados, aunque sin evitar desviar la cara ceñuda en diferentes direcciones._

"**_Esto seguro me dará más de un dolor de cabeza"_**

_El suave murmullo del chico kyubi paso desapercibido para los dos restantes, que ya iban algo más adelante enfrascados en otra discusión._

_¡Hacen que caiga y ni siquiera ayudan a pararme! ¬¬ ¡Malditos ególatras!_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y esa era la triste historia de su vida.

No hace más de quince minutos que estaban ahí, y aún no había tenido oportunidad de saborear su adorado ramen. ¡Daba lo mismo quien le diera de comer! Él quería comida… ¡YA!

Pero pese a sus intentos por apaciguar las aguas, sus dos compañeros de colación no le daban tregua, y nuevamente él en medio.

"**Me voy".- **Dijo simplemente, dejando tras de sí pasmados a los dos shinobis.

………………

"**Es tu culpa…"**

"**¡No! ¡Ha sido tuya!"**

Naruto los escuchaba unas cuántas calles más allá… ahí iban de nuevo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Entró silenciosamente y cerró la puerta de la entrada con la mayor cautela que el cerrojo le otorgó. El departamento que compartía con Naruto estaba oscuro, y sin señales de su amigo.

Hoy se había portado como un verdadero pelmazo. No soportaba a Sai, pero esa tampoco era razón para hacer sentir mal a la persona que le había dado esperanzas nuevamente en su vida.

Olfateó algo en el aire, distinguiendo inmediatamente el aroma del kitsune en la habitación; era una esencia sútil, un poco dulce, pero sin exagerar. A él no le gustaba mucho las cosas azucaradas, pero el aroma de Naruto era una excepción, le producía un placer inigualable.

Olfateó una, dos veces, hasta por fin dar con el paradero de su amigo.

Estaba acostado en el sofá, de lado, dejando caer laxo el brazo malherido de aquella descabellada mañana. Dormía apaciblemente. Una suave sonrisa se escabulló por los labios del vengador, a la vez, sus dedos jugaban un poco con el cabello rubio del chico. Era tan suave.

"**¡Achú!"**

El dobe pescaría un resfriado si no lo acostaba en su cama, así que, levantándolo apaciblemente, lo encaminó en dirección a la pieza que ambos compartían. El departamento no era muy grande, pero bastaba para ambos. Por un momento había pensado en irse a vivir con Naruto a su antigua mansión, pero ese lugar era demasiado espacioso para sólo dos personas.

No, vivir con el rubio le bastaba. Así, tal y como estaban.

Habían dos camas separadas en la habitación, una en cada extremo, con las decoraciones pertinentes según la personalidad de cada uno. Al lado derecho un lecho con fundas azules de color oscuro, con adornos tradicionales en las paredes, sencillo, pero elegante. En contraste, el lado izquierdo, lucía notoriamente más desordenado, menos elegante, pero con un toque que le entregaba carácter e individualidad. Así, como Naruto. Sin embargo, en ambas partes había un punto en el que concordaban, y ese sin duda era el diminuto retrato del equipo 7.

Sasuke dejó al chico en su cama, mientras lo arropaba con las colchas. Un suave quejido le dio a entender que aunque lo había intentado evitar, Naruto había despertado.

"**¿Shashuke? ¡Yaaaaawwww! ¿Qué hora es?".- **Preguntó con voz adormilado el recién despertado.

"**No lo sé, pero vuelve a dormir"**

"**Mmm… si, estoy muy cansado. Hoy fue agotador".- **Y lanzó una fulminante mirada al Uchiha a su lado.- "**Por culpa de ustedes claro".- **Se tapó hasta las narices, tratando de ser indiferente, aunque eso no se le daba muy bien.

"**Lo siento".- **Musitó quedamente el pelinegro.- "**Es sólo que… ¡No soporto que ese tipo este tan cerca de ti!".- **Hablaba con voz queda, de espaldas al rubio, que ante aquella declaración, se había incorporado en su cama.

El hecho de que Sasuke estuviera volteado, le daba la posibilidad de verle completamente el trasero. ¡GLUP! ¡EN LAS COSAS QUE PENSABA!

"**¿Y por qué te molesta tanto?".- **Debía aceptarlo, las dudas lo carcomían. Tenía ya instalado ese extraño bichito en el estómago cada vez que Sasuke le hablaba de aquella forma. Sentía, a veces, como si le hablara así sólo para darle a entender que… él era suyo.

¿Y no era así?

"**Pues… digamos que me pongo algo celoso dobe. Siento que quiere robar ese lazo que nos une".- **Respondió a regañadientes, sincerándose. A Naruto el corazón le dio un vuelvo, latía tan deprisa.

"**¿Lazo?"**

"**La amistad usuratonkachi".- …** Y algo más.

Naruto analizó cuidadosamente las palabras, recriminándose por haber errado el camino de sus pensamientos. Apagó aquellos desbocados latidos.

"**Pero… nuestro lazo es irrompible".- **Se aventuró a decir con voz neutral, sonriendo algo avergonzado, pero con los ojos levemente brillantes.

Sin poder evitarlo, el pelinegro se volteó ante aquellas palabras.

"**¿Lo es?"**

"**Tú sabes que si"**

"**¿Y por qué debería saberlo?"**

Sin pensarlo mucho, inhibió aquellos pensamientos que le decían que sus pasos estaban equivocados, y sin más, se incorporó del lecho, se acercó firmemente a Sasuke y…

… le dio un suave golpe en la frente.

Un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Naruto, el vengador llevó una de sus manos a dónde el sutil golpe del chico había ido a dar, se sentía como un chiquillo cuando lo trataban así. No había sido nada con maldad, sólo un simple cariño disfrazado. Y eso él lo entendía a la perfección.

"**Con eso no me dices nada usuratonkachi".- **Le revolvió los cabellos.

Sin esperarlo, Naruto le dio un beso, en puntillas, se aferró fuertemente a la polera de Sasuke, jalando de él hacía sí. No fue un beso largo ni apasionado, sólo era un hecho, un hecho con el que esperaba que su compañero entendiera lo que las palabras no podían. Reciamente, soltó el agarre que los mantenía unidos, dándole la posibilidad a Sasuke de golpearlo. Ambas respiraciones chocaban. No era un momento mágico, era sólo un momento real.

"**¿Y bien?".- **Preguntó impaciente el rubio.

Sasuke se sentó en su cama, entrecruzó las piernas y los brazos, mientras sometía a Naruto bajo su atenta mirada.

"**¿Y bien qué?".- **Dijo inmutablemente, su corazón le advertía lo mentiroso que era mientras saltaba de emoción.

"**¿No dirás nada?".- **Estaba enfurruñado, un poco arrebolado, pero no daría pie atrás. ¡No señor!

Lo meditó un poco y levantó la vista.

"**Digamos que sabes un poco a ramen, sin embargo eres dulce, tienes un sabor bastante particular para serte sincero".- **Naruto cayó de culo al suelo.

"**¡Aarrg! ¡Sasuke baka! ¡Vete a la mierda!".- **Dio media vuelta y se acostó en su propia cama, sintiéndose bastante humillado.

¡Se estaba riendo de él!

Sin embargo, el colchón de hundió por un segundo cuerpo que entraba a la cama. Naruto se dio vuelta algo sonrojado.

"**Eeeh… calma ese temperamento. Si no he dicho nada malo".- **Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido.

"**Eres tú quien juega conmigo".- **Y nuevamente dio vuelta en dirección contraria a la del pelinegro.- "**Te beso y lo único que me dices, es que tengo un sabor raro"**

"**Particular".- **Corrigió el Uchiha.- "**¿Y ese beso?"**

Naruto farfulló molesto, mientras tiraba más de la colcha para taparse toda la cabeza.

"**Era una evidencia"**

"**¿Evidencia de qué?"**

"**De nuestro lazo irrompible".- **Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero no le daría el placer a ese prepotente de reírse de él. Que sepan que Uzumaki Naruto es un hombre de palabra.

Una suave risa llamo la atención del rubio. ¿Sasuke reía? ¡Si! ¡Reía! Pero no era una risa burlesca, más bien…

"**Pues me alegro entonces, por que el sentimiento es mutuo"**

Y tan rápido como lo dijo, destapó al chico junto a él, lo volteó, y le plantó un beso demandante, en tanto tanteaba las mejillas suaves de Naruto, quien no caía en asombro.

Deslizó su lengua traviesa, haciendo sumamente íntimo el contacto. Le agradaba. Era tan suave y posesivo a la vez. El beso rozó la violencia, tanto uno como el otro intentaban imponer su ritmo, provocando que sus pechos se agitaran de emoción. Naruto enroscó violentamente sus manos en el cabello de Sasuke, ambos quedaban casi sin aliento, y sin aguantarlo más, rompieron el frenesí de ese momento, separando los labios rojos y húmedos.

"**Wow…"**

"**Usuratonkachi".- **Respondió el aludido, revolviéndole cariñosamente los cabellos a Naruto.

"**Waa Sasuke-baka… ese ha sido un beso de fábula, anda anda, que lo podemos repetir".- **Como quien no quiere la cosa, Naruto hizo morritos con la boca, dándole a entender que quería seguir. Sin embargo, a cambio sólo recibió un coscorrón.

Sasuke se levantó con una sonrisa de medio lado, y se fue directo a su cama.

"**Ni que digas… si sigo ahora… no podré parar".- **No supo muy bien por que, pero en ese momento, el moreno le pareció abismalmente sexy.

El rubio trago duro.

"**Jeje… aún no estoy listo para las ligas mayores".- **Respondió vislumbrando una leve sonrisa de Sasuke. Con eso era feliz.- "**Ya Sasuke-teme, mañana hay mucho que hacer, así que ha dormir se ha dicho"**

Antes de que cante un gallo, ambos chicos se recostaron en sus respectivas camas, empero, Naruto tenía una gran duda, y no pensaba dejarla sin respuesta. Se acercó silenciosamente al lecho de Sasuke, y se escabulló entre las sábanas.

"**Psss… ¡Sasuke! ¡Debo preguntarte algo!"**

Ronquido.

"**¡Sasuke! ¡Despierta!"**

"**¿Qué quieres?".- **Tenía entreabierto un ojo, en la distracción, Naruto se encaramó sobre las caderas del Uchiha.- "**¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?".- **Preguntó sorprendido y sonrojado.

"**Hoy Kakashi-sensei me ha dicho algo"**

"**¿Qué te dijo ese pervertido?"**

Tenazmente, Naruto descendió hasta el oído de Sasuke, y murmuró.

"**¿¡QUÉ DICES!? ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ YO HABÍA DICHO QUE TU TRASERO ESTABA LINDO?!!!!" **

"**Sip, en fin, buenas noches Sasuke".- **Descaradamente se acostó junto al pelinegro, arrebatándole todas las frazadas.

Sasuke suspiró y descendió su vista a las posaderas de Naruto, quien miraba hacía el lado contrario, por un momento estuvo tentado a comprobar con hechos los dichos de Kakashi. Rió pervertidamente.

"**¿De qué ríes Sasuke?"**

"**Ehm… ¡nada nada! Vuelve a dormir, buenas noches"**

"**Buenas noches"**

_Había mucho tiempo para demostrar que el culito de Naruto estaba lindo._

_FIN_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Una mierda de final, pero se me fue la inspiración. Wow, 11 páginas, un record, nunca escribo tanto._

_Bueno, ojalá les guste este One-shot, es bastante incoherente, pero anoche tenía insomnio y se me ocurrió._

_Muchas gracias a quienes me lean. ¡Reviews!_

_Chibi-Poio _


End file.
